


Mes aventures avec le Doctor & Co

by Christinewho



Series: Les aventures du Doctor&Co [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, I still had only watched Season 1 of Torchwood, Season 1 Torchwood reference
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho
Summary: Mes aventures avec le Doctor et Cies.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My adventures with the Doctor&Cies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966414) by [Christinewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho)



Après avoir fait ce rêve, j'ai finalement rencontré le Doctor. Le 1er juillet qui était un jour de pluie, j'étais toute seule, puisque mes parents étaient occupés avec le déménagement de ma cadette, de son ancien appartement à un autre*. J'étais en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo, quand la lumière de ma chambre s'est éteinte, j'ai relevé la tête et je n'ai pu croire ce que j'ai vu le T.A.R.D.I.S dans ma chambre dont chaque murs a une teinte différente de bleu. Le T.A.R.D.I.S était apparu entre mon bureau qui est devant ma fenêtre et ma commode.

  
Comme j'étais déjà habillée, d'un t-shirt bleu marin avec une colombe avec autour des spots jaunes et verts et d'un short bleu assez court. Je changeai ce short-là contre un noir. Je mis aussi une ceinture dont la boucle avait trois petites étoiles et la ceinture était noire et son bord était blanc. Je remarquais alors que le T.A.R.D.I.S m'empêchait de prendre des chaussettes.  
  
Je décidai en premier de prendre ma sacoche imprimée T.A.R.D.I.S.** où, il y avait déjà mon portefeuille, des collations et mon étui à lunettes dans lequel elles étaient. J'y rajoutais ma 3Ds XL au fond rouge édition spécial Pokémon X et Y, des crayons à mine point 7 graphite à bout bleu marin où il y a normalement une efface et la fameuse efface basique ainsi que mon carnet sur lequel il y a un chaton sur un fond plein de couleurs et d'autres choses.  
  
Je décidai de garder ma sacoche avec moi, pour rapidement prendre mes souliers, mais finalement comme j'étais nu-pied. J'ai mes souliers sans mettre de chaussettes. Puis, je suis directement repartie. Quand je suis entrée dans ma chambre j'ai sursauté, en voyant Clara, jeune adulte aux cheveux bruns sortant du T.A.R.D.I.S.  
  
Je suis restée bouche bée, mais je me suis rapidement reprise.  
  
Peu après nos regards se croisèrent.  
  
Clara me dit dans un anglais traduit par le T.A.R.D.I.S en français: «Salut, je m'appelle...»  
  
«Cla...ra?» la coupais-je  
  
Clara s'exclama: «Comment peux-tu savoir mon nom?! Alors que nous nous sommes jamais rencontrées jusqu'à maintenant!»  
  
Après un moment je lui répondis: «C'est trop compliqué à expliquer. En fait, je peux toujours essayer d'expliquer.»

* * *

Silence...  
  
Je commençai, après m'être assise sur mon lit qui était collé contre le mur de droite, par couper le silence en disant: «En raccourci, il y a eu une...euh deux séries, classique et newho...»  
  
Clara vient s'asseoir elle aussi: «Newho? C'est quoi ça?»  
  
«Mélange de new et de who...» répondis-je et je rajoutais «Puis-je continuer à expliquer?»  
  
Clara hocha.  
  
Je repris: «Chaque régénération...enfin presque à sa saison... Je ne veux pas à parler plus.»  
  
Clara: «Enfin sur qui...»  
  
Je la regardais et regardais le T.A.R.D.I.S.  
  
Clara: «Attends sur le Docteur!?»  
  
Moi me mettant en parler en anglais haïssant ce titre-là en français: “Oui, à propos de lui.”  
  
Clara parlant en anglais: “Tu parles anglais?”  
  
Moi toujours en train de parler en anglais: “Et Français.”  
  
Clara en anglais: “Tu as parlé en français, tout le long de notre discussion, jusqu'à maintenant.”  
  
Moi retournant en français étant donnée que c'était assez difficile de parler en anglais: «Oui!»  
  
Clara: «Enfin, tu as un étrange accent?»  
  
Moi soupirant: «C'est normal, je suis née ici au Québec!»  
  
Clara: «J'en ai jamais entendu parler.»  
  
Moi assez fort: «En fait, vous n'êtes pas au Royaume-Uni, mais au moins toujours sur la terre. Mais, au Canada.»  
  
Clara: «Est-ce que tu as fait exprès de dire ça aussi fort.»  
  
Moi d'un air désolé: «Oui.»  
  
Clara: «Toute façon, j'aurais été obligé de lui dire.»

(Ligne à ajouté sur Ao3)  
Au même moment  
  
Le Doctor sortant du Tardis, dit : «De quoi?» Et rajouta: «C'est qui elle?» À me pointant  
  
Moi: «Une québécoise, je m'appelle Marianne.»  
  
Doctor: «Que quoi?».  
  
Moi: «En bref, je suis du Québec, on parle majoritairement français, mais aussi anglais, puisque c'est situé au Canada. Clara peut te le dire...»  
  
Clara: «C'est vrai, qu'elle parle anglais, mais pas tellement bien.»  
  
Moi: «C'est pas mon fort non plus, je préfère l'histoire et les sciences.»

  
Ligne à ajouté sur Ao3

  
Silence.  
  
Moi: «Je vais sortir juste un peu de ma chambre.»  
  
Je parti dans mes pensées...J'entendis que des bribes de la conversation...

Ligne à ajouté sur Ao3

  
Mais, plus tard.  
  
Doctor: «Que...! Elle savait déjà ton prénom?»  
  
Clara à ce dernier: «Ne sois pas énervé, j'ai juste aucune idée que pourquoi il y a une série au sujet de toi.»  
  
Doctor: «Bon, c'est pas ça le plus important. Je m'en occuperai plus tard.»  
  
Moi, en entendant ça, je me suis dit : «Va falloir que j'essaye de le dissuader. En plus que je sais son âge, mais environ et je ne lui dirais pas toute suite...Et, sans oublier que je ne le mentionnerais pas à Clara.»  
  
Clara: «Peut-être qu'elle aimerait venir.»  
  
Doctor: «Je ne sais pas.»  
  
Clara: «Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le T.A.R.D.I.S nous a amené ici.»  
  
Doctor: «J'en ai aucune...»

  
  
J'entendis un bruit qui sonnait métallique contre le plancher de bois franc. Quand j'eus relevé ma tête, je savais immédiatement la provenance du bruit et ne savais qu'une chose ça ne venait pas d'ici...Ça ressemblait à un cybermen, mais vu la forme, ça n'en était pas un puisque c'était sur quatre pattes...En voyant la forme, puisque ça ressemblait à un chat je me suis dit: «Oh non, pas ça!»  
  
Je finis rapidement par être en-dessous de lui, je me disais: C'est impossible qu'un truc en métal soit aussi agile pour faire ça.  
  
Je finis par réussir à me libérer en me roulant, tout en tenant ma sacoche, vers ma chambre puisqu'il y avait de l'espace, j'ouvris rapidement la porte et la ferma rapidement.  
  
Cela les fit se retourner vers moi et j'en profitait alors pour saisir ma chaise noir à roulette noir qui me sert de chaise de bureau.  
  
Les deux: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
J'essayais de répondre, mais trop essoufflée, je ne réussis pas.  
  
Je pris un instant et dit : Désolée, j'ai entendu à parti la conversation. Sauf que je crois que j'ai trouvé pourquoi le T.A.R.D.I.S vous a amené ici.  
  
Les deux : C'est quoi?!  


Moi, inventant spontanément, le nom de la créature: «Cybercat!» Déclarais-je.  


Doctor: J'ai jamais entendu ce nom là.  


Moi: En fait, c'est normal, puisque je viens d'inventer le nom.  


Les deux furent surpris et ne dirent rien.  
  
Doctor: Tu viens vraiment de l'inventer sur le moment.  
  
Moi : «Oui!» lui répondis-je sérieuse. En fait, c'est rare que ça m'arrive.» rajoutais-je d'un ton plus doux et un peu essoufflé  
  
Clara à moi: Ça va?  
  
Je lâchais au même moment et me déplaçant vers où ils étaient.  
  
Doctor: Je me demande à quoi ça ressem...  
  
J'allais pour lui répondre, mais je n'en eu pas le temps...  
  
Puisque la porte venait d'être défoncé et en plus que le cybercat était sur ses pattes arrières, il s'était rapidement remis sur ses quatre pattes.  
  
Par chance que je l'avais vu venir que je me sois déplacée en nouveau.  
  
  
  
Ça faisait déjà presqu'une semaine que le T.A.R.D.I.S était là et bizarrement, mes parents ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais quand même ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça surtout que le Doctor l'avait mis en mode transparence.  
  
Comme j'avais pas envie de sortir du T.A.R.D.I.S et avais oublié mon chargeur de 3DS dans ma chambre, je m'étais promenée, mais pas trop pour ne pas me perdre.  
  
Clara: Je crois qu'il va bientôt avoir fini...Enfin, je dis ça comme ça.  
  
Un peu plus tard, enfin plusieurs heures plus tard.  
  
Doctor: Désolé, ça a prit plus de temps que prévu.  
  
Clara en voyant l'état du Doctor: Ça va?  
  
Doctor: Ça pourrait aller mieux. en mettant sa main dans son dos.  
  
J'en profitais alors pour aller chercher mes affaires et je reviens au Tardis  
  
Clara: Est-ce que tu voudrais venir une prochaine fois?  
  
Moi: Oui, mais j'ai besoin de me reposer aussi. Disons Samedi quand même...Samedi le 11.  
  
Clara: Je vais voir avec le Doctor et en premier, je vais lui laisser le temps de se reposer un peu.  
  
Je partis et sortis faire mes affaires.  
  
♣♣♣♣♣♣♣  
  
Je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit, en cause du bruit du T.A.R.D.I.S. qui s'en allait...  
  
Et me rappelant que j'avais oublié d'indiquer mon adresse à Clara. Ben, je pouvais toujours faire un vœux...  
  
À suivre...  
  
  
  
\----  
  
*Note 17 février 2019: Je ne me souviens plus précisément à quelle année, mais je dirais juillet 2015...  
  
**La meilleure image que j'ai pue trouver:  
  
Ma sacoche  
  
Édit du 27 mars 2019 J'ai fait encore quelques corrections et j'ai eu une idée pour une nouvelle fanfiction dont le 1er chapitre est en ligne en anglais. Il n'y a pas de version en français pour le moment.  
  
u Canada.»  
  
Clara: «Est-ce que tu as fait exprès de dire ça aussi fort.»  
  
Moi d'un air désolé: «Oui.»  
  
Clara: «Toute façon, j'aurais été obligé de lui dire.»  
  
Au même moment  
  
Le Doctor sortant du Tardis, dit : «De quoi?» Et rajouta: «C'est qui elle?» À me pointant  
  
Moi: «Une québécoise, je m'appelle Marianne.»  
  
Doctor: «Que quoi?».  
  
Moi: «En bref, je suis du Québec, on parle majoritairement français, mais aussi anglais, puisque c'est situé au Canada. Clara peut te le dire...»  
  
Clara: «C'est vrai, qu'elle parle anglais, mais pas tellement bien.»  
  
Moi: «C'est pas mon fort non plus, je préfère l'histoire et les sciences.»  
  
Silence.  
  
Moi: «Je vais sortir juste un peu de ma chambre.»  
  
Je parti dans mes pensées...J'entendis que des bribes de la conversation...  
  
Mais, plus tard.  
  
Doctor: «Que...! Elle savait déjà ton prénom?»  
  
Clara à ce dernier: «Ne sois pas énervé, j'ai juste aucune idée que pourquoi il y a une série au sujet de toi.»  
  
Doctor: «Bon, c'est pas ça le plus important. Je m'en occuperai plus tard.»  
  
Moi, en entendant ça, je me suis dit : «Va falloir que j'essaye de le dissuader. En plus que je sais son âge, mais environ et je ne lui dirais pas toute suite...Et, sans oublier que je ne le mentionnerais pas à Clara.»  
  
Clara: «Peut-être qu'elle aimerait venir.»  
  
Doctor: «Je ne sais pas.»  
  
Clara: «Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le T.A.R.D.I.S nous a amené ici.»  
  
Doctor: «J'en ai aucune...»  
  
  
  
J'entendis un bruit qui sonnait métallique contre le plancher de bois franc. Quand j'eus relevé ma tête, je savais immédiatement la provenance du bruit et ne savais qu'une chose ça ne venait pas d'ici...Ça ressemblait à un cybermen, mais vu la forme, ça n'en était pas un puisque c'était sur quatre pattes...En voyant la forme, puisque ça ressemblait à un chat je me suis dit: «Oh non, pas ça!»  
  
Je finis rapidement par être en-dessous de lui, je me disais: C'est impossible qu'un truc en métal soit aussi agile pour faire ça.  
  
Je finis par réussir à me libérer en me roulant, tout en tenant ma sacoche, vers ma chambre puisqu'il y avait de l'espace, j'ouvris rapidement la porte et la ferma rapidement.  
  
Cela les fit se retourner vers moi et j'en profitait alors pour saisir ma chaise noir à roulette noir qui me sert de chaise de bureau.  
  
Les deux: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
J'essayais de répondre, mais trop essoufflée, je ne réussis pas.  
  
Je pris un instant et dit : Désolée, j'ai entendu à parti la conversation. Sauf que je crois que j'ai trouvé pourquoi le T.A.R.D.I.S vous a amené ici.  
  
Les deux : C'est quoi?!  
  
Moi, inventant spontanément, le nom de la créature: Cybercat. Déclarais-je.  
  
Doctor: J'ai jamais entendu ce nom là.  
  
Moi: En fait, c'est normal, puisque je viens d'inventer le nom.  
  
Les deux furent surpris et ne dirent rien.  
  
Doctor: Tu viens vraiment de l'inventer sur le moment.  
  
Moi : «Oui!» lui répondis-je sérieuse. En fait, c'est rare que ça m'arrive.» rajoutais-je d'un ton plus doux et un peu essoufflé  
  
Clara à moi: Ça va?  
  
Je lâchais au même moment et me déplaçant vers où ils étaient.  
  
Doctor: Je me demande à quoi ça ressem...  
  
J'allais pour lui répondre, mais je n'en eu pas le temps...  
  
Puisque la porte venait d'être défoncé et en plus que le cybercat était sur ses pattes arrières, il s'était rapidement remis sur ses quatre pattes.  


Par chance que je l'avais vu venir que je me sois déplacée en nouveau.  
  
  
  
Ça faisait déjà presqu'une semaine que le T.A.R.D.I.S était là et bizarrement, mes parents ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais quand même ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça surtout que le Doctor l'avait mis en mode transparence.  
  
Comme j'avais pas envie de sortir du T.A.R.D.I.S et avais oublié mon chargeur de 3DS dans ma chambre, je m'étais promenée, mais pas trop pour ne pas me perdre.  
  
Clara: Je crois qu'il va bientôt avoir fini...Enfin, je dis ça comme ça.  
  
Un peu plus tard, enfin plusieurs heures plus tard.  
  
Doctor: Désolé, ça a prit plus de temps que prévu.  
  
Clara en voyant l'état du Doctor: «Ça va?»

Doctor en mettant sa main dans son dos.: Ça pourrait aller mieux. 

J'en profitais alors pour aller chercher mes affaires et je reviens au Tardis

Clara: Est-ce que tu voudrais venir une prochaine fois?

Moi: Oui, mais j'ai besoin de me reposer aussi. Disons Samedi quand même...Samedi le 11.

Clara: Je vais voir avec le Doctor et en premier, je vais lui laisser le temps de se reposer un peu.

Je partis et sortis faire mes affaires.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

  
Je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit, en cause du bruit du T.A.R.D.I.S. qui s'en allait...  
  
Et me rappelant que j'avais oublié d'indiquer mon adresse à Clara. Ben, je pouvais toujours faire un vœux...

 

À suivre...

\----  
*Note 17 février 2019: Je ne me souviens plus précisément à quelle année, mais je dirais juillet 2015...  
  
**La meilleure image que j'ai pue trouver: 

  
Ma sacoche

  
Édit du 27 mars 2019 J'ai fait encore quelques corrections et j'ai eu une idée pour une nouvelle fanfiction dont le 1er chapitre est en ligne en anglais. Il n'y a pas de version en français pour le moment.


	2. Chapitre 2

Samedi, le 11 juillet je l'ai revu. J'étais dehors en train de faire du tricycle  **pour adulte** , habillé d'un t-shirt vert avec la face du petit monstre de Cut the rope, avec un short court bleue, avec des chaussettes grises avec des paires d'écureuil se donnant un cœur dont chaque paire d'écureuil et séparé avec des lignes et j'avais chaussé mes chaussures New Balance noire à semelle antidérapante.

J'avais remarqué qu'où il n'y avait normalement rien du côté*,en fait il y a un parterre de fleur en côté de la maison, de mon entrée asphaltée, ce trouvait la fameuse boîte bleue**

J'arrêtai précipitamment de faire du tricycle, enlevant mon casque de vélo jaune et rouge-orange que je mis dans le panier blanc à l'arrière.

Je me dirigeais rapidement et cognais contre le bois de la porte.

Aucune réponse, même si ce n'était pas respectueux, j'entrais tout de même.

Doctor: «Wah!» fit-il.

Moi: J'ai cogné, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu. Je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter.

Doctor: Ah.

Clara arriva un peu plus tard

Moi: «Hi Clara».

Clara: Oh Marianne.

Moi: Je reviens ça ne sera pas long.

Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher, ma sacoche où je remettais ma 3ds, le chargeur gris pour 3ds et mes clés dont une avait comme image des chevaux dans un pré et l'autre des chatons avec un fond rose avec des cœurs qui était dans l'armoire à verre dans un pot.*** Je retournais dans ma chambre prendre ma valise à roulette qui me sert aussi de double sac à école****, mais je prenais que la partie valise y rangea une partie de mon linge comme un T-shirt vert fluo où il y a deux pains dont un est dans un grille pain et l'autre qui crie Nooo It's a trap!!!!# , des sous-vêtements et pantalons, long autant que court (c'est-à dire short). Ainsi que ma brosse à dent que je rangeais dans une poche intérieure...Je pourrais même dire qu'il est petit de vue, mais ça peut en prendre beaucoup. Je n'oubliais pas ma veste grises de chats avec des yeux styles mangas (celle qui a des oreilles après le capuchon) et une veste fuchsia avec le symbole de la marque Xyro dessus.

Puis, mes vaporisateurs, je parle de ceux qu'on doit mettre dans le nez. Puis, je fermais la fermeture éclair blanche de ma valise à roulette, ouvris la poche de la poignée, montant la poignée. Je roulais ma valise juste qu'à la porte de l'entrée arrière.

J'ouvris la poche où se trouvais les bretelles et qui pouvais aussi couvrir les roues grâce à un velcro où milieu des roues.

J'enlevais ma sacoche bleue imprimé T.A.R.D.I.S qui se fermait grâce à des boutons aimantés. Je pris mon sac et le mis sur mon dos et remis ma sacoche.

Puis, je retournais au Tardis, en descendant le plus rapidement que je pouvais avec le poids du sac et ma sacoche, les deux marches d'escalier, puis les autres marches de l'autre escalier vert*****

-«Je suis de retour!» dis-je en anglais et épuisée

«Elle parle anglais aussi?» dit le Doctor surpris.

«Oui.» répondit Clara et elle ajouta: «Est-ce qu'elle pourrait décider où nous allons?»

-«Moi?» dis-je excitée, après avoir repris mon souffle.

«Ben, sinon de qui parlerais-je.» répondit-elle.

-«À quelque part où il y a des chats...sauf ma maison et mon quartier...»

Doctor: «D'accord.»

Clara: «Ça va?Z

Quand j'eu descendu les deux marches de l'escalier de l'entrée du T.A.R.D.I.S, j'enlevai ma sacoche et mon sac à dos et les déposa: «Oui, même si je suis encore un peu essoufflée. En cause de ma myopathie.»

Clara: J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Moi: C'est une maladie qui fait que les muscles sont comme de la dentelle. C'est à dire que je suis moins forte que ceux de mon âge.

Clara: Tu as quel âge...

Moi: 17 ans.

Clara: Tu es en 6ème année de secondaire moyen

Moi: Non, pas du tout. Vu que ça n'existe pas au Québec. Je fais être en 3ième secondaire moyen en anglais, en mathématique et en français, vu que je n'ai pas passé. Et sinon la preuve que je suis bonne en science, j'ai été accepté dans le programme Sciences techno-science, on va aussi parler électricité de 4ième secondaire, ainsi que l'histoire de quatrième secondaire moyen.******

Clara: Euh...Que...

Moi: Ça doit être là traduction, enfin c'est de l'Home Education.

Clara: Ah...Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Il finit par y avoir une secousse et je dû m'accrocher à la rampe la plus accessible, c'est à dire la plus loin, celle de droite de l'escalier.

Un peu plus tard, nous atterrîmes.

Doctor me demanda : Ça va?

Moi: Oui, enfin je pense.

Je me relevais.

Clara: Je vais aller porte tes...ses..enfin les affaires à Marianne dans une chambre.

Moi: Merci.

Elle partit après les avoir prises.

Moi: Doctor?

Lui: Quoi?!

Moi: Tu vas devoir me laisser chez moi le 13 juillet.

Lui: Oh ok.

Je lui dis que je devais lui donner mon adresse et lui donna.

Lui: Quoi?

Je répétais.

Lui: Ah. Ok.

Moi: Je prononce mal certaine consonne.

Lui: Ok

Un peu plus tard, quand Clara revenu.

Moi: Euh, je viens de remarquer que vous vous êtes changé Doctor.

Clara: Tu viens enfin de le remarquer!

Moi pensant alors à ce que j'avais vu sur _birdtwer_ ******* et autre, mais évitant de le dire puisque la saison 9 ne sortirait pas avant la mi-septembre passé de quelque jours.

Lui: En pensant, ça me dérange pas si tu me tutoies.

Moi: Oui, je sais. Bon, on y va.

Nous sortîmes, après que Clara m'aie montrée ma chambre et que j'aie pris quelque chose à me mettre sur mon dos.

Moi en voyant tous les chats qu'il y avait, mais je vis aussi qu'il y avait des bâtiments aussi.

Je m'approchais tranquillement d'un chat écaille de tortue et ce dernier s'enfuit.

Un peu plus tard, en voyant toutes les sortes de chats qu'il y avait et tellement, j'étais concentrée.

Je finis par me cognait contre un arbre.

Plus tard, je continuais en me promener et finis par regarder où j'étais.

Je ne savais même plus par où aller. Je finis par retourner sur mes pas et ce coup-là me cognait contre quelqu'un puisque j'étais en reculons.

????: Pourriez-vous regarder ou vous marcher, vous pourriez faire mal à un chat.

Moi en me retournant et voyant ce qui se trouvait devant moi, un garçon ni grand, ni petit, sans muscles, avec de beaux cheveux blonds bouclés: Je suis désolée, vous avez raison.

???: Je fais partie de l'équipe de protection des chats.

Moi: Pourtant ils ne sont pas en voie de s'éteindre

???: Euh...D'où venez-vous?

Moi: De la...Terre...Enfin, si nous ne sommes pas dessus en tout cas...

????: Mon nom de famille est Tremblay. En pensant, elle...

Moi: Ok...Je suis d'avant qu'elle existe plus la Terre. Alors, sur ma planète il y a beaucoup de chats et même surpopulation dans certains pays.

???: Appel moi Tremblay. Juste pour commencer.

Moi: D'accord. Enfin, je me suis perdu. J'ai l'impression.

Tremblay: Alors, suis-moi.

Il m'emmena dans la maison que j'avais vu plutôt.

Plus tard, après avoir dit au revoir à Mr. Tremblay.

Je repartis tranquillement prendre le chemin du T.A.R.D.I.S, mais je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange.

Ce qui était que les gens s'étaient affolés, tout à coup.

Je finis par me frapper à un homme assez grand avec des lunettes, il portait une blouse blanche, alors je me dis que ça devait être un scientifique.

Scientifique: Euh, excusez moi, mais j'ai créé quelque chose de vivant et ça ne fonctionne pas comme je l'avais prévu.

Moi: Attends...Dites-moi pas que c'est une sorte de chat bipède.

Scientifique: Comment-tu peux le savoir?!

Moi: Juste une intuition.

Scientifique: Ok, mais tu ne paniques pas...

Moi: Pourquoi.

Il releva la tête..

Je me retournais et compris alors pourquoi et c'est en ce moment-là que je l'évitais et me mis en courir.

Comme, je m'épuisais rapidement, je finis par être obligée de m'arrêter, je me retournais et vis la créature qui ressemblait vraiment à un mi-chat mi humain, mais aussi en partit à une créature inexistante...

Surtout que cette créature était rapide et s'était rapprochée de moi très vite.

Je me demandais justement où était pensé le Scientifique.

Je finis par le voir avec sa blouse blanche, mais je cru voir qu'un de ses bras était bizarrement placé.

Je finis par avoir de l'ombre sur moi...Que je remarquais que c'était la mi-chat mi-humaine créature.

Je repartis, mais ne réussi pas à me rendre. Puisqu'elle m'avait attrapé et criant de tout mes poumons.

Clara arriva en premier et me dit aller dans le Tardis.

Scientifique: Désolé, tout ça c'est de ma faute.

Clara à moi: T'inquiètes pas. Le T.A.R.D.I.S et devant toi en fait.

Moi la bouche ouverte sans mot puisqu'elle avait raison.

Doctor essoufflé: Désolé.

Après plusieurs minutes...peut-être quelques heures...

Nous finîmes par régler le problème, enfin c'est ce que nous croyions.

Scientifique: Encore désolé...

Doctor: Pourquoi tu t'excuse...

Moi: C'est de sa faute...C'était son invention...

Scientifique en s'approchant: C'est moi où c'est plus grand à l'intérieur.

Moi me retenant de rigoler: Le classique!

Clara tira le Doctor par la manche.

Doctor: Ok. J'arrive!

Moi: Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Je partis me coucher directement.

Deux jours plus tard il me ramena chez moi, comme je lui avais demandé.

\----  
#Traduction

No, It's a trap signifie Non, c'est un piège!

  
~~~~~~

* **Ça dépend d'où tu viens, si tu viens du balcon c'est à ta gauche, mais si tu rentre dans l'entrée, par exemple une auto vers l'avant, c'est à ta droite**.

****Ce n'est pas une boîte téléphonique 0% la même chose! C'est une boîte de police.**

*****On réutilise des trucs parfois, un blanc à couvercle, nous, est utiles pour servir de pot à clé.**

****** Il y a deux parties qui se détachent et se rattache grâce à un zip. La deuxième partie à l'intérieure et majoritairement orange et l'autre est noire. PS: Il vient de Ikea de Montréal.**

*********** ** **Tout mon balcon est vert...Celui arrière en tout cas.**

********** **J'utilise les équivalences britanniques là. Alors, j'avaisi la flemme d'écrire lien qui de toute façon ne fonctionnerai pas. Alors, j'aimerais que vous faisiez une petite recherche par vous même et ça m'a été assez facile à trouver avec équivalence niveau scolaire anglais québec. (Je suis du québec!)**

********En fait c'est twitter, mais ça ne m'appartient pas.**


	3. Chapitre 3

Je l'ai revu aujourd'hui le 19 juillet en après-midi, j'étais en nouveau en train de jouer au jeux vidéos*, quand j'ai entendu un bruit que je connaissais bien, le bruit du T.A.R.D.I.S. J'ai tournée la tête et ne vit rien dans ma chambre, je me dit qu'il devait être mis en mode de transparence.

Par chance, j'avais presque déjà tout préparé, il ne me restait que quelque truc à mettre et j'étais prête.

À l'intérieur du T.A.R.D.I.S.

Clara: Pourquoi le monde transparence est activée.

Doctor: Oups, je dois l'avoir accroché.

Au même moment.

Moi parlant toute seule**: Ah!

J'allais précipitamment fermer ma porte et je réussis à laisser une note sur mon bureau.

Je mis ma 3Ds XL dans ma sacoche avec bandoulière***, il ne me restait que ça à rajouté. Il ne me restait qu'à laisser un mot à mes parents ce que je fis et je me dit que mon père allait croire à une fugue.

Puis, je pris ma sacoche et pris ma fameuse valise que j'avais déjà pris****

Et rentra.

Doctor: wah.

Moi tout embarrassé: Désolé...Tu es faciles en faire sursauter...

Clara: Je vais te retourner, ça dans ta chambre.

Moi: Merci. Clara.

Doctor: Euh, tu trouves...

Clara: Parfois...Surtout ces temps-ci...

Moi: Doctor.

-Quoi? me répondit-il

-Pourrais-tu le remettre en mode transparence, j'aimerais pas que mon père découvre ça. Il y a juste moi, ma mère et ma sœur aînée qui l'écoute vraiment. déclarais-je.

-Ok. Dit-il.

Il le fit et je sortis rapidement de la boîte bleue et retournant dans celle-ci en passant proche de me cogner contre.

Moi dans ma tête: Je le comprends maintenant pourquoi il se cognait tout le temps contre avec ce mode, mais bon il est pratique, enfin si tu es assez discret sinon tu sors de quelque chose d'invisible.

Doctor: Pourquoi tu rigoles.

Moi: Euh rien...

Clara reviens.

Clara: Où va-t-on.

Lui: Je sais pas. J'en ai aucune idée.

Moi en me rappelant que j'avais amené mon cahier de révision d'histoire: Pourquoi pas dans le passé du Québec...Enfin, je ne sais pas à quel année...

Finalement le T.A.R.D.I.S nous surprit tous à démarrant tout seul..

Le Doctor soupira.

Moi hyper surprise et m'accrochant à la rampe.

Un peu plus tard.

Doctor: pourquoi il n'atterrit pas...

Moi: Peut-être, est-ce pour moi qu'il fait ça.

Doctor: Euh, mais ça fait pas longtemps que tu es là seulement la troisième fois.

Moi: Euh, la deuxième fois comment il a fait pour revenir.

Doctor: Je pensais que c'était Clara.

Clara: Non. Sauf ce coup-ci, j'avais envie de te revoir.

Moi: C'est elle qui l'a décidé.

J'ouvris les portes et fit ma galaxie. Trop beau. Je m'assis et fini par m'endormir.

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre. Je me sentais pas très bien...pour dire.

Je m'assis et vit des points blancs.

Quelqu'un cogna.

Moi: Entrez...

Je vis Clara et en me voyant: Ça va?

Moi: Pas vraiment.

Clara: Je viens de porter à manger.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait, mais je mangeais pareil et me rendormi peu après.

Je me réveillai en hurlant un peu plus tard, en cause d'une douleur à l'épaule droite.

Clara: Ça va?

Je n'arrivais pas à parler en cause de la douleur. Je finis par m'asseoir.

Clara: Ok. Je pense que ça va pas.

Elle s'approcha et me toucha l'épaule. Je criai en nouveau en repoussant sa main.

Clara: Oups désolé.

Je finis par parler.

Clara: Ok. Je sais pas quoi dire.

Doctor: Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Clara: C'est Marianne.

Doctor: Pourtant elle a l'air de dormir.

Clara: Oh, elle s'est rendormi rapidement.

Un peu plus tard, je me réveillai à nouveau et sortit de ma chambre et trouva rapidement la salle de bain, c'était un coup de chance, belle grande salle de bain au couleur blanche tranquille, même si l'éclairage était un peu sombre.

Je me cognais contre quelque chose et découvrir que c'était le lavabo. Je finis par vomir. Puis, retournais dans ma chambre, mais ne réussissais pas à m'endormir. Mais, me rendormis tout même.

Mais, je ne peux même pas dormir dix minutes, puisque la douleur était trop vive, je criai en nouveau.

Clara revient dans ma chambre: Quoi!

-Mon épaule murmurai-je en me plaçant sur le dos*****

Clara: Encore?

-Oui! dis-je après m'avoir assis et tout en essayant de me retenir de vomir, mais je vomis pareil.

C'est alors que je vis que j'étais encore en vêtement avec mon T-shirt No it's a trap. et les shorts bleus courts et je regardais en dessus de mes couvertures et vis mes chaussettes rayées blanche bleue et noir****** juste du haut. Le reste était bleue marin.

Clara: Oh là. Je sais pas si c'est-ce que je t'ai fait manger.

Moi: non sûrement pas...Ça vient en peine de commencer ça.

Clara: Beurk en reculant...

Moi: Ça...veut pas...arrêt...bouargh.

Je m'évanouie peu après.

**♣♣♣♣♣**

Clara partit chercher le Doctor.

Clara: Doctor.

Doctor: Rah difficile de sortir maintenant, je pense que je vais bricoler moins...dit-il tristement

Il remarqua alors Clara paniquée.

Doctor: Clara ça va? Et c'est quoi que tu as sur ton beau vêtement.

Clara: Elle...Marianne m'a vomi dessus sans le vouloir bien sûre.

Doctor: Comment?!

Clara: Ben, c'est vrai et elle vient de s'évanouir.

Doctor: Vraiment?

Clara: Je ne te mens pas. Je l'ai vue s'évanouir devant mes yeux.

Doctor: Le mieux serait en premier essayer de la faire se lever pour qu'elle se lave sinon...

-Ok dit-elle.

Doctor: J'ai fait atterrit le T.A.R.D.I.S en pensant.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? dit-elle

Il haussa les épaules et après qu'il ai rangé ce qu'il utilisait, Clara et lui partirent tout les deux vers sa******* chambre

**À suivre...**

~~~~~~  
***Oui, encore les jeux vidéos, je sais! Mais, j'aime ça!!!!!**

****C'est devenu pire xD. En cause de Doctor who...Enfin, je crois...xD Et le pire en haute voix. Parfois, même à l'école Embarrassant! Genre Moi dans la classe (je suis très ponctuel à l'école, je déteste être à retard) avant le début d'un cours de math: blablabla. Je dois faire ça faire-ci. Un camarade de classe gentil avec moi: Qu'est-ce que tu as dis. Moi: Je me parle toute seule.**

*****Oublié de le mentionner!**

******Bien, sûre que j'avais ressortis mes affaires du T.A.R.D.I.S avant, mais bon je ne l'avais pas mentionné...**

*******Je dors sur le ventre. Édit 28 février 2019: Je peux dormir sur le côté maintenant et parfois sur le dos, même si c'est plus difficile pour m'endormir.**

********Il y a deux fois de suite, sauf le bleue et devenu plus pâle comme un mauve violet pâle...avec le lavage et entre chaque il y a du bleu marin.**

*********C'est ma chambre en fait. Mais, comme je ne suis pas là. ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y en a une autre version sur wattpad. J'utilise le même nom. :) Alors, si vous voulez la voir dans la version orignal vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s.  
> Ps: Si, vous parlez français, vous êtes tous les bienvenu(e)s pour me dire si il y a des fautes. :D Je veux dire par exemple de conjugaison ou même des erreurs de ponctuation.  
> 

Je fut réveillée par des pas et remarqua alors que les couvertures était dégueulasse et me rappela que je m'étais vomis dessus...

Je me levai péniblement, mais retomba peu après sur mes genoux.

Clara entra et me dit: Il faudrait que tu te laves.

-Je viens d'avoir cette idée. dis-je tout en essayant de me relever.

Clara: Vers le Doctor elle s'est réveillé par elle-même.

Je finis par me lever titubant et me cogna contre un mur.

Clara: Ça va?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois?!

Clara: Bon, d'accord je fais te guider par ma voix...

C'est ce que nous fîmes.

Après que Clara m'ai aidé à me nettoyer, puisque je n'arrivais pas à très bien tenir sur mes jambes.

Après être retournée dans ma chambre, je me suis mise à pyjama, un pyjama rose de Winnie de pooh où il y avait Pooh à ma droite et Piglet* à ma gauche qui tenait des fleurs plus un papillon au dessus et un à côté de Pooh** et en dessous d'eux il y avait un petit peu de gazon et c'est aussi écris en dessous du gazon de droite à gauche Pooh & Piglet.

J'avais mis comme bas, un short bleue marin ou nuit avec des genre de lianes blanches.

Lorsque, je me relevais, j'eu un vertige, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, je m'évanouie.

Le lendemain.

Clara entrant dans ma chambre et ne vit pas Marianne dans son lit.

Clara déposa son plateau et la*** trouva par terre.

Je me réveillai au même moment.

Clara: Marianne Ça va?

Moi essayant de répondre, mais rien.

Clara: Marianne?

Moi avec des geste.

Clara: Tu n'arrives pas à parler?

J'ai hoché ma tête.

Clara alors dit moi par un signe si ça va?

Je secouais ma tête et je m'évanouis de nouveau

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ (Un peu plus tard)

Je me réveillai sur mon lit et à sueur et remarquais alors que mon épaule droite me faisait souffrir.

Clara viens me voir au même moment

Clara: Ça va?

Moi: Non!

Clara à s'approcha: Euh, j'ai l'impression que ton épaule est enflée. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire.

Silence...

Clara: Pourquoi tu es à sueur?

Moi: J'ai chaud...Je sais pas pourquoi...

Clara: Laisse-moi vérifier ta température.

Deux seconde après

Clara: T'es brûlante..

Moi: Normalement, je vais...jamais...de..fièvre...

Puis, je m'évanouis une nouvelle fois.

Pendant ce temps.

Clara repartit vers la salle de contrôle.

Clara: Doctor!

Doctor qui était en train de chercher quelque chose se retourne: Quoi? Je suis en haut.

Clara: C'est Marianne, elle est brûlante de fièvre et elle a essayé de me dire qu'elle n'a fait jamais...En fait, elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

Le Doctor descendit.

Doctor: hum...

Clara: Et en plus que son épaule droite à enflée.

Doctor: Va la surveiller, je vais te suivre.

Elle partit.

♦♦♦

Le Doctor la rejoignit: Désolé: Clara, mais j'ai rien trouvé pour l'instant.

Clara: Bon! Viens Voir. Je l'ai replacé sur le dos.

Doctor: Oh! C'est vraiment enflée.

Moi me réveillant d'un coup ne sachant même pas pourquoi?

Clara et le Doctor: Wah!

Moi: Ouh...là...

Clara: Ça va?

Moi essayant de répondre, mais s'était confus.

Les deux: Quoi?

Je me mis à haletait, puis m'évanouie pour une ixième fois.

Ok. Là je peux comprendre. C'est étrange. dit-il tout en cherchant quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? demanda Clara

-«Mon tournevis sonique.****». dit-il en anglais

-Mmmm. Je sais plus où tu l'as mis. déclara-t-elle

-Je l'ai! déclara-t-il après un moment.

Il scanna mon épaule et fut surpris parce qu'il découvrit.

Clara: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Lui: C'est parce que la, dernière fois que j'ai vu ça. C'était quand nous étions sur la planète catlonetia*****

Clara: Euh, je ne me souviens pas que tu aie déjà prononcé ce nom.

-En fait c'est la planète où il y a quasiment juste des chats. dit-il

Clara: Ah, oui. Je m'en souviens maintenant.

Lui: J'aurais bien aimé parler plus avec le scientifique surtout.

Moi me réveillant en sursaut encore.

Moi réussissant à me retourner.

Clara: Ça va?

Moi: Mouin

Clara: C'est quoi ça Mouin?

-So-so. J'ai un peu moins chaud là.

Clara: Ok.

-Doctor pourquoi vous avez votre sonic screwdriver dans les mains. demandai-je en le voyant avec.

-Euh...Pour rien mentit-il.

Clara à lui chuchotant à l'oreille: Je vais lui dire.

Le Doctor partit toujours son tournevis à la main le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Dans ma chambre.

Clara: Je dois te dire quelque chose ton épaule est enflée en cause de je ne sais quoi, mais la seul chose qu'il a pu trouver ce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est. La seule chose c'est qu'il a scanné ton épaule et que ça provient du chat géant bipède que nous avons rencontré sur la planète où il y a plein de chats.

-Oh, j'ai pas vraiment compris, sauf vous allez sur la planète où il y avait des chats... dis-je.

-Je crois que c'est ça. dit-elle

♦♦♦♦

Le Doctor revient.

Doctor: Nous sommes arrivés.

Je réussi à me lever et attendit qu'il sortent de ma chambre pour me changer et mettre mes souliers.

Je m'habillait de t-shirt entre le vert pâle et le vert fluo avec deux tortues à la gauche la tortue et sur le dos (sur sa carapace) et dit dans une bulle: Well, it's akward et l'autre et assis avec sa patte avant gauche sur sa bouche entrouverte et du short bleue foncé flash avec mes souliers, mais sans chaussettes.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠******

Je finis par arriver en allant l'impression d'en avoir manqué un bout. Puisque je m'étais réveillé en plein milieu du corridor

Les deux: Enfin, ça fait une journée que nous t'attendons.

Moi: Ouh...Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance à venant. J'ai faim.

Clara avec une pomme: Mange ça.

Je l'a pris malgré tout et ça me pris bien du temps à la manger mais, je finis par la manger presque qu'au complet...

Clara: C'est moi ou tu n'aimes pas vraiment les pommes?

Moi: J'aime pas trop ça sauf si elle sont pelés, la pelure me reste prise à les dents. Je déteste ça!*******

Nous sortîmes.

Scientifique à se retournant: C'est quoi ça?

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Scientifique: Oh, c'est le truc plus grand à l'intérieur.

Doctor: Ça s'appelle un T.A.R.D.I.S.

Le scientifique: T.A.R.D.I.S? Ça veut dire quoi?

Time and relative dimension inter-space. répondis-je au scientifique.

-Euh, c'est avec la série que tu sais ça? me demanda le Doctor

Le scientifique: Quelle série?

Moi vers le scientifique et tout en faisant discrètement un signe que oui au Doctor: Euh, vous êtes mieux de ne pas le savoir.

Doctor me chuchota: Merci.

Je lui répondis par un sourire et me remis à grimacer.

Doctor: Enfin, nous sommes venu vous voir.

-Je m'appelle Stéphane en fait. dit-il.

Doctor: Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Clara: Moi, aussi.

Moi: Moi, aus...

-Marianne? Ça va? Dit-elle

C'était déjà trop tard, je m'étais évanouie.

Encore! pensa Clara

Stéphane: Qui sont ces personnes qui sont derrière vous.

Doctor: Je vous présente, ma compagne...Clara et celle-ci qui s'évanouit c'est une compagne à temps partiel, elle s'appelle Marianne.

Stéphane: Et vous vous êtes qui?

-Je suis le Doctor.

-Vous êtes Docteur...

-Non, pas médicale, appelez juste moi Doctor...

Stéphane: Enfin, vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez venu me voir, mais pourquoi. Et pourquoi elle s'est évanouie comme ça Marianne.

Clara et le Doctor haussait les épaules.

Doctor: Seul truc que je sais c'est à cause de votre créature.

-Ma créature, vous parler de mon invention...Ah, j'ai été obligé de la tuer finalement, elle a causé beaucoup de trouple...Trop sauvage.

Stéphane fini par s'approcher et dit: Désolé, mais j'ai pas trouver de remède.

En pensant J'ai un apprenti qui reste dans cette maison, vu qui est pensé proche de ce faire tuer...Il s'appelle Sébastien Tremblay dit le scientifique.

Justement au même moment.

Sébastien: Qui sont ses gens?! Euh!

Ils se précipita vers moi et dit: Je l'ai déjà vu!

Doctor: Comment?

Lui: Vous êtes qui?

Moi en me réveillant et en sursautant.

Doctor: Tu ne nous avais pas dit ça.

Moi: Désolé, j'ai oublié..

Doctor: Tu dois être Sébastien.

Sébastien: Ouaip.

Je fut surprise d'apprendre son prénom.

Pourquoi tu me fuis. me demanda-t-il.

-Pour rien...C'est juste que...Et tu porte des lunettes en plus.

Clara: Je pense qu'elle a besoin de se reprendre.

Stéphane: Ah bonjour, Sébastien.

-Qui sont ces gens? hurla-t-il.

Moi: Je...m'appelle Marianne dis-je à Sébastien...

Stéphane: Sébastien, calme-toi! Ce sont des invités...mentit-il.

-Tu mens. On le voit sur ta face. déclara Sébastien

-Celui avec le gilet noir et manteau noir, il demande à ce qu'on l'appelle Doctor. Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi, l'autre avec les cheveux courts c'est Clara et l'autre ça l'air que tu l'as connaît déjà.

Moi: En fait, je me suis cogné dedans puisque je marchais en reculons et m'étais perdu...avant que je rencontre le scientifique.

Stéphane: Comment-tu sais ça?

Moi: Parce que c'est vrai! Je déteste mentir, je me sens coupable à chaque fois!

Stéphane à s'approchant: Oh, là ça me rappelle quelque chose et je suis désolé que ma créature t'aie attaqué.

Moi commençant à haleter.

Clara: Ça va?

Non...dis-je péniblement.

Je m'évanouis

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Stéphane ne peux pas nous aider. demanda Clara au Doctor.

J'ai aucune idée. répondit-il.

-Puis, je voir. demanda Sébastien.

-Oui, bien sûre dirent Clara et le Doctor à même temps.

-Qu'est ce qui a fait ça?! interrogeant-il en hurlant.

-Calme-toi, Sébastien. Et c'est ma faute, c'est ma créature. Le chat géant, mi-humain mi-chat raté... dit son mentor.

-Désolé, je m'apportes un peu trop facilement... répondit-il.

-Je...crois...avoir...une...idée...besoin...d'un...ordinateur...sinon...Doctor ne me croiras pas...dis-je en me réveillant d'un coup.

-Pourquoi?! répondit le Doctor...

-Parce que c'est supposé ne plus existé...dis-je

Le Doctor me regarda et j'aime mieux juste à parler au Doctor à premier...ajoutai-je.

Doctor: Ça serait mieux un portable dans ce cas là.

Stéphane: Vous avez internet dans votre...T.A.R.D.I.S...

Sébastien: C'est quoi ça..

Time and Relative dimensions inter-space. c'est ce qui est derrière moi. répondit le Doctor.

Lui. C'est une phone box? interrogea-t-il.

Moi: Non! A police box. It's written!.

Lui: Ah, oui...

Moi: Mon épaule!

Doctor: Allons dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. me dit-il.

♠♠♠♠♠

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre dans le lit.

Clara entra alors et dit: Enfin, réveillé!

Moi: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée...

Clara: Tu t'es évanouie encore.

Moi: Nous sommes quel jour?

Clara: Entends.

Le Doctor entra: Oh, elle s'est enfin réveillé.

Clara: Oui, dit-elle au Doctor.

Moi répétant ma question.

Mercredi...En fait, techniquement. répondit-il.

Moi: Ok. Ça prouve que je me suis évanouie.

Je m'assis et remarqua alors qu'il y avait un bureau et un portable sur celui-ci.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué le bureau devant le lit.dis-je.

Doctor: Euh, c'est quoi cet ordinateur portable.

-C,est moi qui l'ai trouvé dans le T.A.R.D.I.S dit Clara

-Euh, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il en avait un.

Silence.

Clara me pensa le portable.

Doctor: Ah c'est vrai tu voulais me parler de quelque chose...

Moi: En fait de plusieurs...

Le Doctor fut surpris.

Clara: Je vais sortir de la pièce.

Moi: Tu serais même mieux d'aller dans la salle de contrôle...

Clara: Ok.

Elle partit.

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur

Sébastien: C'est moi où c'est plus grand à l'intérieur.

Stéphane: Ça l'air que oui.

♠♠♠ (en fait, quelques heures)

Je m'étais réveillé en pyjama d'un t-shirt blanc venant d'un club de lecture du nom de crock-livre sur lequel à gauche il y avait en haut marqué en noir club de lecture crock-livre avec un crocodile astronaute assit sur la lune entrain de lire un livre jaune et la terre toute petite à la gauche de cela et au-dessous il y avait d'autres trucs. J'avais comme pantalon, un short turquoise et blanc et des chaussettes bleues au talon blanc et le bout où les orteilles vont était blanc.

Clara était entrer peu après et m'avait dit: Ça va mieux?

Moi: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée.

-Tu t'es évanouie, pendant qu'il était là. m'a-t-elle répondu.

Moi: oh!

♦♦♦♦

Je me rechargeais et mis mon gilet que j'avais au début, c'est une colombe blanche avec des couleurs autours et un peu sur l'aile vers la tête qui est à gauche, la queue et ses ailes qui sont vers le haut du t-shirt. Plus d'un sous-vêtements et du fameux short noir avec la ceinture noire dont le bord et noir et dont la boucle est gravé de trois étoiles transparentes laissant voir le noir du bout la ceinture qui est à l'intérieur. Puis, décidait de ne pas remettre mes souliers toutes suite. J'aimais mieux être prudente.

Doctor arriva avec Clara

Clara: Ah tu t'es enfin changer.

Moi: Je me sens bizarre un peu...

Doctor: Tu as pas pu me dire ce que tu voulais me dire.

moi: Regarde sur le portable.

Doctor: Clara, j'aimerais mieux tu sortes de la chambre pour l'instant.

Clara: Stéphane et Sébastien? Nous faisons quoi?

Doctor: Ils sont encore à l'extérieur du T.A.R.D.I.S?

Elle hocha la tête.

Doctor: Ben fais les rentrer mais dit aux deux de ne rien toucher!

Clara: Oui. Oui.

Elle partit.

Pendant ce temps.

Doctor: Queuh, mais impossible!

Moi: Calme-toi.

Doctor: pourquoi, tu me l'as pas dit avant.

Moi: Euh. J'arrêtais pas de m'évanouir!

Doctor: Ça va?

Pas de réponse

Au même moment

Clara sortant du T.A.R.D.I.S

Clara: Stéphane? Sébastien?

Stéphane: Sébastien est dans sa chambre.

Clara: Allez le chercher et je préférerai que  **vous** n'ameniez rien, il y a de tout dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. En fait, la plupart du temps.

Stéphane: Ok, ça sera pas long. J'ai juste à l'appeler il arrive toujours.

Il descendit les escalier et cria: Sébastien!

Sébastien arriva au même moment avec ses écouteurs dans son cou.

Clara: Tu as des écouteurs et un ... Mais, ça vient de la Terre ça!

Stéphane: Enfin...J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de ma mémoire...

♠♠♠♠♠(Quelques heures plus tard)

Moi: Doctor?

Je remarquais alors qu'il n'était plus là.

Peu de temps après.

Doctor: Marianne tu es à nouveau réveillée.

Moi: Il est quelle heure?

Doctor: Je reviens.

Dans la salle de contrôle et demanda Clara quelle heure il était...

Clara: Je croyais vous l'avoir dit il y a...euh une heure...ricana-t-elle.

Un moment plus tard.

Doctor: pourquoi tu ricanes?

Clara: De moi. Bon ,il est 15h51. ********

Il repartit et arriva à ma chambre essoufflée

Moi: Pas besoin de vous pressez.

♦♦♦♦

Pendant la nuit.

Comme, je ne pouvais dormir, j'avais décidé d'essayer de faire quelque chose, mais comme je n'avais pas pensé à prendre de livres. Je me décidai à me promener dans le corridor où est ma chambre, mais je fis attention de ne pas dépasser la porte du fond du corridor, je n'avais pas envie de me perdre.

Je finis par me trouver dans la salle de contrôle, au niveau des commandes********* et m'assis.

Doctor: Ça va?

Moi: Qu'est-ce...tu crois?

Il s'approcha et dit: Je crois que c'est pas mieux. Il ajouta: Tu t'es changée. Je ne t'ai même pas vu faire.

Moi: Ça l'air que Clara à lavez du linge...Je savais pas qu'il avait une salle à laver.

Doctor: Oui, mais je l'utilise quasiment jamais pour dire maintenant...

Moi essayant de me retenir de ricaner.

Sébastien remonta plus tard et dit: Désolé, j'arrive pas à dormir.

Moi marmonnant.

Sébastien: Ça va?

Doctor: Ça va aller?

Moi essayant de me retenir à les voyant ce regardez.

Moi: Sébastien...Est-ce que tu as un surnom?

Lui: Je sais pas...Peut-être que j'en avais un.

Doctor: Commença?

Lui: Ça l'air que Clara t'en a pas parlé.

Doctor: Ah oui, je viens de me rappeler qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle me dirait quelque chose demain.

Sébastien: Quoi?

Je me mis en marmonner toute seule...Et m'arrêtant à pensant qu'il y avait du monde...

♠♠♠

Moi, le lendemain à l'heure du thé********** presque terminée.

Je ne savais pas comment ça ce faisait que j'étais dans ma chambre, mais je m'en allais dans la salle de console en pyjama.

Tout le monde était réveillé.

Moi: Comment...Je?

Sébastien: C'est moi. dit-il gênée.

Moi: Pourquoi? Tu rougis?

Sébastien: Viens plus loin d'accord.

Il me le dit et rougit.

Moi: Pourquoi! Moi!...Euh Sébastien ça va?

Rien.

Sébastien! hurlai-je.

Lui: Euh, je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé...

-Enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier pour moi.

-Tu t'es précipité aux toilettes, puis...enfin, je t'ai suivi discrètement...Nah, je blague..Mais, Clara m'a dit que t'étais allée dans ta chambre pour elle ne sait quoi et que tu es retournée aux toilettes. Puis, peu après je t'ai trouvé évanouie dans le corridor...Je t'ai pris. Oh, oui je sais pas pourquoi, mais ma main gauche, m'a brûlée...se rappela-t-il

-Tu t'es rincé la main? demandai-je

-Ben, sûre que oui...me répondit-il bêtement et grimaça

-Ça va? demandai-je

Juste comme réponse un hurlement et lui qui regardait sa main gauche.

Il dit: C'était pas là ça.

♣♣♣

Doctor: Ça va? Ça fait des heures que vous êtes là.

Moi: Quoi?!

Doctor: Il est passé 23h00

Sébastien: Déjà? Et est-ce qu'elle...Je parle de Clara là, t'en as parlé

Doctor: Oui. Étrange quand même et ça va?

Moi remarquant alors que je ne sentais plus mon bras: Mon...bras...

Je passant proche de tomber, mais réussi à me rattraper avec ma main gauche à la rampe de gauche.

Aucune réponse de Sébastien

Moi: Sébastien! Sébastien!

Aucune réponse

-Sébast! Lassais-je

-C'était...je...crois...mon surnom...dit-il.

-Sébast', est-ce que tu est capable de te relever.

Il se releva très facilement.

Lui: Je vais dans ma chambre. En plus tard.

-D'accord dis-je.

J'essayai de boucher mais n'y arrivait pas.

Doctor: Ça va?

Pas de réponse.

La seule chose que je peux faire était descendre l'escalier sur les fesses et par chance croisa Clara.

Clara: Ça va?

Moi: Non...Touches surtout pas mon épaule dis-je...

Au même moment le Doctor téléphonait à qui je me doutais...

♠♠♠♠♠ (presqu'une journée plus tard).

J'avais réussi à finalement aller dans ma chambre, mais je me suis réveillée en après-midi*********** et avait été obligé de dîner dans ma chambre parce que je ne me sentais pas bien.

Malgré ça, pendant la journée j'avais réussi en bouger et sortir de ma chambre.

♣♣♣♣ (plusieurs heure plus tard)

  
Mais, je m'étais encore évanouie pour la ixième fois .

Clara: Ça m'inquiète.

Doctor: Ok...Va falloir que je te parle de quelque chose d'important en premier...

Clara: Je suis toute oreille...

Doctor: Tu sais à Cardiff il y a une faille et...il...avait...une...équipe qui s'en occupait...mais, c'est supposé d'être détruit ce qui l'ait sûrement. Alors, j'ai besoin de retourner quelque temps en arrière par chance ça fait très longtemps que j'y suis allé...

Clara: Euh...Je comprends pas.

Doctor: c'est détruit maintenant, mais pas dans le passé où nous irons et comme ça fait longtemps, il y a peu de chance que je me croises. Enfin, je l'espère.

Sébastien: Cardiff?

Doctor: Ça va?

Sébastien: Enfin, je pense que oui...

Doctor: Ok...

Clara: Euh, je crois qu'il nous a entendu Doctor...

Sébast': C'est vrai. Désolé...Mais, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir entendu ça...

Clara et le Doctor en même temps: De quoi?

Sébast: Cardiff.

Moi me réveillant et dit péniblement: Sé...bast...Tiens...pas...ton...épaule...

Sébast': Pourquoi?

Stéphane: Je crois que c'est ce qui fait que ça progresse plus rapidement.

Je m'évanouis.

Doctor: Bon, tapis je dois le faire...dit-il stressé ayant déjà mis les coordonnés, il enclencha le levier...

♠♠♠♠♠ une journée plus tard et un peu plus...

Moi: Qu'est-ce qui se passe...

Le Doctor grognait je ne savais pourquoi

Clara: Docteur pourquoi es-tu...grognons.

Doctor: J'arrive pas à la faire atterrir!

Le téléphone sonna.

Doctor: Pourquoi maintenant!!!!!!!

Stéphane: Vous avez le téléphone en plus.

Lui: Mais, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peux m'appeler...Bref, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui à mon numéro...

Clara: Je réponds...Euh problème c'est pour toi....

Doctor le pris comme il le pouvait et dit: Je devrais le rebrancher sur la console...************...Hum non finalement

??????? en anglais:...Est-ce que ça va?

Doctor en anglais: Ah, Jack! Je vais bien...Désolé

Jack in en anglais: Oui, c'est moi! C'est moi ou ta voix a changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Doctor en anglais: Tu viens juste de le remarquer?

Jack en anglais: Oui

Doctor en anglais: Comment peux-tu te souvenir de moi ?

Jack en anglais: Pourquoi tu me pose cette question. 

Doctor en anglais: J'ai pas envie d’expliquer. Je ne peux pas atterrir

Jack en anglais: Je le sais.

Doctor en anglais: Comment?

Jack en anglais: Ianto...

Doctor en anglais: "Ouf...Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur..."

Jack en anglais: "Et pourquoi ta voix a-telle changé."

Doctor en anglais: C'est trop long à expliquer et tu vas savoir pourquoi bientôt. Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin d’atterrir.

♠♠♠♠♠

Nous avons finalement atterrit après presqu'une journée ainsi que la quasiment interminable conversation.

Clara: Doctor, je crois qu'elle sait encore évanouie. Et au fait pourquoi m'as-tu parler de Cardiff?

Le Doctor lui expliqua du mieux qu'il le pouvait...

Clara: J'ai pas tout compris...Mais, bon...

Moi: J...Je...J'arrive...plus...à...bouger...

Clara en anglais: " Quoi?!"

Moi: ...

Clara: Ça va??????

Trop tard...

Clara en anglais: Doctor!!!

Doctor en anglais: Quoi?????...Ok! Je comprends maintenant.

♠♠♠♠♠ (plus qu'une journée)

Je m'étais réveillée je ne savais pas trop où...

Moi: Où suis-je?

??? en anglais: Finalement, tu es réveillé. Je vais prévenir les autres.

Peu après, la personne que je n'ai pue clairement distinguer, arriva dans la salle principale et dit: Elle s'est réveillée.

Doctor en anglais: Laquelle?. Clara ou Marianne

Jack en anglais: Tu as oublié de nous les présenter, mais je comprends pourquoi. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le faire.

Doctor en anglais: Owen. Puis-je venir voir laquelle est réveillée?

Owen en anglais: Oui, bien sûre! Suivez-moi.

**À suivre...**

\------  
**#tournevis sonic**

***Piglet c'est le petit cochonnet rose ou et fuchsia.**  
****Pooh c'est Winnie.**  
*****C'est moi en fait.**  
******Pas un tournevis du petit hérisson plus pour ceux qui connaissent Sonic et non Doctor who --'. en plus qu'il y aurait un s majuscule sinon.**  
*******Mot inventé à partir de cat voulant dire chat en anglais le lonet fait penser à planète en fait si on n'enlève le p et le e et qu'on remplace le a par un o et ia pour faire plus bizarre  
** ********Ça veut dire qu'une journée est passé ou presque.**  
*********Je déteste vraiment les pommes en cause de la pelure. Ben quoi, j'ai pas assez de place dans ma bouche qu'on a du m'enlever quatre prémolaire je crois...Et ça fait longtemps. Ps; j'ai jamais été aussi honnête!**  
**********C'est les heures britanniques ce qui équivaut à France, en été, à 16h51. Mais, pour moi vu que je suis du Québec ça veut dire 10h51**  
**********Il y a plusieurs étage un premier étage celui qui est en dessous, où il y a du ramage et les certains fils, la salle de contrôle, ainsi que un autre étage où il y a des étagères bien sûre utilisée.**  
************Je vous rappelles que j'utilise les équivalences britanniques, c'est à dire 4h de l'après-midi. C'est à dire 11h du matin quasiment fini. xD et pour la France 17h presque passé.  
** *************Pour moi c'est 10h31 que je me suis réveillé le dimanche 26 juillet, c'est à dire 15h31 en G-B et 16h31 en France.**  
**************Dans la saison 8 le téléphone est dehors, la preuve le finale de la saison 8. Mais, je ne me souviens plus dans quelle saison le téléphone est à l'intérieur...saison 5 je pense...ou peut-être plus d'une saison à l'intérieure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La plupart des conversations sont supposées d'être en anglais mais je l'ai modifié. Si vous voulez voir la version orginalle. N'oubliez pas qu'elle a déjà été publiée sur wattpad. :D

Un peu plus que deux jours plus tard.

"Doctor: C'est la troisième fois que je viens..." parlant en anglais

Owen en anglais: "Désolé, je vais ce que peux."

-" Je sais.." soupira le Doctor

Owen: "Pas! C'est la troisième fois qu'elle hurle!"

Doctor: "Chaque fois qu'elle crie, peu après elle s'évanouit. En ce que j'en ai compris.".

"Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher." répondit Owen.

"Je suis d'accord" with you répondit-il.

Ils se mirent à marcher plus rapidement et arrivèrent rapidement.

Doctor: "C'est moi ou elle encore en train de crier?#

Owen: "Ça semble être vrai."

Owen ouvrir la porte: "Arrête de crier!"

Doctor: "Laisse moi faire ça"

Owen: "Ok".

Doctor: "Marianne arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller les deux autres."

Clara et Sébastien: "C'est déjà fait", dit Clara en anglais, mais Sébastien le dit en français...

Doctor: Sébastien, tu parle français?! demanda-t-il surpris.

Sébastien: C'est juste que ça m'arrive rarement de parler en français c'est dernier temps......

Je me remis à crier

Doctor: Marianne!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il.

Moi: J'essaye...d'arrêter...

Owen: "Je vais sortir de la pièce."

Justement quelqu'un arriva.

Jack: "Owen! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici"

Owen: "Rien. J'ai essayé d'arrêter Marianne de crier, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

Jack: "Alors, Qui s'en occupe?"

Owen: Le Doctor... Il semblerai que Marianne parle Français".

Jack: "Je Comprends"

Justement

Doctor: "Arrête!!!!!!!!"

Clara: "Qu'est-ce que c'est sur son épaule droite".

Doctor: "Ça ressemble à une griffe..."

Clara: "Mais, la griffe est très longue et large!

Doctor: "Oh, non... Pas ça..."

Clara: "Quoi?" parlant toujours en anglais

Doctor: "Je n'ai pas enlevé la griffe complètement quand Marianne a été attaquée, puisqu'il y avait une partie  sous la peau. 

Clara: "ok....".

Marianne: "...Je ne me sens pas bien...!"

Il se retourna et me dit en français: Tu peux encore d’asseoir?

Marianne: Euh... Je ne...me...souviens pas... d'avoir fait ça...

Je réussi à me recoucher...

-Mieux...dis-je avant de m'évanouir.

Doctor: "La griffe est encore plus longue, maintenant."

Clara: "Qu'allons nous"?

Doctor: "Je n'en ai aucune idée"...

Je me réveillai: Argh...Pas contrôlé...............

Je me ré-évanouie...

Sébastien: J'ai peur...

Doctor: Tu ne devrais...

Trop tard, il était parti en trompe.

Jack et Owen: "Qu'est-ce que c'était??!"

Doctor: "Sébastien... était très rapide..."

Clara: "À l'aide!!!!!!!"

Doctor: "Oh!!! Non!!!!! Elle s'est réveillée et n'est pas capable de contrôler ce qui est en elle...."

♠♠♠♠♠

Quasiment une journée plus tard

Doctor: "Enfin, nous avons réussi à la maintenir durant un assez long moment. Je pense que nous ferions mieux de mettre mettre Sébastien et Clara dans une autre chambre."

Jack: "Bonne idée et je n'ai pas pu dormir depuis que vous êtes ici."

Owen: "Moi aussi..."

Jack: " Owen, si tu veux, tu peux retourner chez toi"

Owen: "Merci..."

Jack: "Si, tu es vraiment trop fatigué. Tu peux dormir ici juste pour cette nuit, je fais une exception. Parce que je vais dormir ici..."

Owen partit.

Jack haussa les épaules et dit: "Je vais aller dormir moi aussi......"

Doctor: Clara et Sébastien.

Clara: "Je peux marcher à une autre chambre... Mais où est Sébastien?"

Doctor: "Ah. Je l'ai oublié..."

Clara: "Je vais chercher où il est, mais ce serait préférable avec de l'aide."

Jack: "Je vais l'aider."

Clara: "Qui est-tu?"

Doctor: "J'ai oublié ça!!!"

Jack: "Captain Jack Harkness à votre service."

Clara soupira...

Doctor: "Je vais vous expliquer ça plus tard."

Jack: "Ok..."

Un petit peu plus tard.

Sébastien: "Je ne sens plus mes jambes."

Jack: "Es-tu certain??"

Sébastien réussi à se relever, après quelque minutes.

Sébastien: "Euh. Euh. Je peux rester sur mes jambes... C'est étrange, parce que je suis tombé, parce que j'avais la sensation que mes jambes étaient lourdes, mais plus maintenant.

Jack: "Ok...C'est un petit peu étrange...Mais, Peux-tu marcher?"

Sébastien fit un pas et dit: "Je pense que oui".

Un peu plus tard quand Clara et Sébastien furent dans une autre chambre.

Jack: "Je peux maintenant aller dormir!"

Doctor: "Je vais prendre une petite (sieste). Je suis trop triste que mon T.A.R.D.I.S soit presque complètement sans énergie."

♠♠♠♠♠

Quelques heures plus tard.

Doctor dans sa tête dans sa langue: Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

Il se leva.

Clara: "'aimerais savoir quel jour nous sommes."

Doctor: "Tu peux bouger!"

Clara: "Oui!"

Doctor: "Euh... Je ne sais pas exactement... Mais, certainement que nous sommes en août techniquement...."

Clara: "OK... J'aurais aimé savoir plus exactement quel jour nous sommes..."

Doctor: "Désolé. Je vais demander à Jack... Mais, je pense que nous ne sommes pas en 2015... Je crois"

Clara: "Ok."

♣♣♣♣♣

Plus tard...

Doctor: "Clara. Désolé je ne sais pas plus précisément..."

Clara: "Ce n'est pas grave."

Doctor: "

Mais, Marianne a eu une idée pour résoudre son problème et lequel pourrait aussi fonctionner pour toi et Sébastien..."

Clara: "Qu'est-ce?"

Il lui expliqua.

Clara: "En as-tu déjà parler avec les autres."

Doctor: "Bien sûr!"

Clara: "Je veux la preuve..."

Doctor: "Demande à Marianne...Après que nous ayons essayé..."

Un moment plus tard.

Doctor: "Ok... Ok ... oui, elle a demandé que tout le monde soit là, sauf toi et Sébastien ... je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a demandé cela...."

Clara: "Ok. Je te crois ... Si, c'est vraiment elle qui t'a demandé de le faire. Mais, d'abord, il vaut mieux faire un peu de présentation... Et m'expliquer quelque chose."

**À suivre...**


	6. Fin?

Quatre jour plus tard

Doctor pensa: Je m'inquiète pour Marianne...

Le Doctor tournait en rond

Jack parlant en anglais: "Doctor...Ça va?"

Doctor: "je vais bien ... je suis juste inquiet pour Marianne."

Jack: "Oh... c’est vrai... ça fait trois jours, depuis la dernière fois qu’elle s’est réveillée..."

Au même moment

Owen pensa alors: je me suis endormi et Jack va me disputer..."

Il vit alors que je gémissais...

Owen: "Marianne... Marianne, ça va?!

Pas de réponse...

Jack entra et dit: "Tu es encore ici."

Owen: "Désolé, je me suis endormi..."

Jack: "D'accord... Mais, si tu es fatigué dit le moi ."

Owen: "Ok."

Jack: "Elle n'est pas réveillée."

Owen: "Tu parles de Marianne."

Jack: "Oui."

Doctor: "Je suis là..."

Jack: "C'est moi ou tu es moins rapide?"

Doctor: "C’est normal que je sois moins rapide..."

Owen: "...Vous n'étiez pas venu pour Marianne... Elle gémit"

Jack: "e suis juste un peu inquiet, mais c'est le Doctor qui est le plus inquiet..."

Stéphane arriva peu après.

Doctor: "où étais-tu passé"

Stéphane: "En exploration."

Jack: "Si, vous avez touché quelque chose... Vous allez le regretter."

Stéphane: "J'ai juste regardé ... Je promets."

Doctor: "Je le crois..."

Jack ne dit rien et ajouta:: "tu n'est pas censé me dire quelque chose à propos de Clara?"

Doctor: "oui, c'est vrai et la même chose pour elle, mais sur toi. ."

Jack le regarda inquiet...

Doctor: "Chose compliqué..."

Je gémit...et me réveilla brutalement et fut assise en cause de ça.

Owen sursauta...: "Elle est réveillé maintenant..."

J'essaye de me lever.

Owen: "Attends..."

Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

Doctor: Est-ce que ça va?

Moi: Je...me...sens...pas...bien...

Owen: "Peut-être un effet secondaire..."

Jack: "je n'espère pas que tu aie raison.."

Doctor: "je pense qu'elle voudrait avoir un petit peu d'espace personnel."

Je pensai alors: la salle est petite ça l'air...Enfin taille moyenne peut-être.

Peu après j'eu mal au ventre...

Doctor: Ça va aller?

J'haussai les épaules...

Doctor: Je vais aussi sortir...Je vais voir Clara et je reviens...

Il n'eut pas de réponse puisque je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien...

Il sortit...

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ (quelques heure plus tard)

Le Doctor revient et quand il ouvrit...

Il me fit parterre.

Doctor: Marianne. Ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu fais parterre?

Moi lui faisant signe trop de question à fois et je lui fis aussi comprendre que c'était idiot ça première question

Doctor: C'est vrai...

Moi essayant de répondre, mais n'arrivant pas à cause que j'avais vraiment mal au ventre...

Le Doctor restait là sans rien faire...

J'essayai de me lever, mais n'y arrivai pas...

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Plus tard...

Owen partit en courant...

Jack: "Attends... Où vas-tu ?"

Owen: "Je vais voir Marianne... Problème technique..."

Jack n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quel genre de problème qu'il l'avait suivi...

Jack en le voyant essayer de sortir le Doctor: "Besoin d'aide?"

Owen: "Wah!!!!!"

Jack: "Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ..."

Owen: " Il est vrai que j'ai un petit peu besoin d'aide"

Jack l'aida et dit: "e vais aller avertir Clara... Celle qui voyage avec lui...."

Il partit et rendu à la chambre où Sébastien et Clara se trouvait...

Il cogna.

Clara: "Qui cogne à la porte?"

Jack: "C'est moi..."

Clara: "je suis un peu beaucoup occupé..."

Jack: "je suis un peu très occupé"

Clara: "C'est correct"

Jack: "Es-tu certaine?"

Un instant plus tard.

Clara: "En fait, j'ai besoin d'aide..."

Il entra et fit Sébastien

Sébastien releva la tête et vit Jack...

Jack à Clara: "Le Doctor s'est évanouie... J'étais venu pour ça, en fait."

Clara: "Je dois me changer... Mais, je n'ai pas de vêtements..."

Jack: "Demande aux fit."

Clara fut surprise...

Jack: "Tu es surprise."

Clara: "Oui..."

Elle partit et évita le corps du Doctor dans le chemin...

Owen sortit peu après de la salle où était Marianne et avait réussi, malgré tout à me rebrancher, après que je me sois réveillé.....

Jack reviens aussi et décida de le déplacer, au même moment...

Jack: "Wah!!!!!!"

Doctor: "Qu'est qui s'est passé." dit-il en se réveillant.

Jack: "Je ne sais pas... Désolé!"

Le Doctor se releva le plus vite qu'il pouvait...

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

L'après-midi suivant.

Je me réveillai et m'assis...Ce qui me procura un étourdissement...Je crus que je m'étais assis trop rapidement me recoucha et releva très lentement...Mais, ça ne changea rien...Surtout que j'avais toujours mal au ventre...

Au même moment

Clara au Doctor: "Nous ferions mieux de rendre visite à Sébastien... Juste pour vérifier s'il y se sent bien."

Doctor: "C'est une bonne idée.."

Jack: "Je peux venir?"

Doctor: "Si, tu veux vraiment..."

Jack les suivit...

Moi dans la chambre paniqua...j'essayais de me calmer...Je n'y arrivais pas...Si, je me levais c’était pire...Je continuai à paniquer...

Owen s'était précipité dans la salle...

Owen: "Marianne...Calme-toi......"

Moi: "J'suis", disant cette partie en anglais, mais finissant en français "...étourdie..."

Owen: "Je ne te comprends..."

Moi: woooo.....

Owen me regarda perplexe et laissa tomber...Il sortit

Jack s'arrêtant alors et lui demanda: "Ça va?"

Owen: "Marianne... Elle panique... Alors, son coeur bat plus rapidement, mais là c'est vraiment trop..."

Jack: "Pourquoi?"

Owen haussa les épaules et dit: "je ne sais pas... La seule chose dont j'ai compris ce qu'elle a dit, est : je suis... D'autre mot semble français, j'imagine.."

Jack: "Laisse-moi essayer..."

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Quelques heures plus tard.

Jack partant pour partir...

Je tombais du lit...

Jack: "Je peux t'aider?"

J'essayai de lui dire que peut-être que oui...Mais, à la place je vomi...

Au même moment...

Sébastien: "Bouargh..."

Le Doctor s'était déplacé assez vite...mais pas trop...

Doctor: "Ouf...Juste en temps... Sébastien, ça va?"

Sébastien: "Je me sens vraiment bizarre..."

Doctor: "Qu'est-ce que veux dire?"

Sébastien: "Je me sens étourdie..."

Clara: "Ce n'est pas normal pour un humain! Je te rappelles..."

Justement de mon côté...

Moi: "e ne peux pas me lever... Je suis" I said this in english but ended up saying "étourdie..." in french

Jack: "Oh...."

Il m'aida à me relever et m'asseoir sur le lit...

Moi: "Merci..."

Jack à me voyant me tenir la tête: "ça va?"

Moi: "Ma tête!!!"

Au même moment

Sébastien: "Ouch!"

Doctor et Clara: "Où?"

Sébastien: "Ma tête..."

Doctor: "Je peux peut-être t'aider... J'ai besoin que la flaque de vomi soit nettoyé."

Un petit peu plus tard...La flaque de vomi fut nettoyer...

Jack avait regardé le nettoyage, il repartait, oubliant de dire au Doctor à propos de Marianne...

Doctor fit: "Wah!!!! Encore...#"

Au même moment

Owen: "Orgh..."

Jack: "Ça va?"

Owen: "C'est Marianne encore..."

Jack: "Quoi? Que fait-elle..."

Owen: "Rien... Mais...seulement vomir"

Jack: "Étrange... J'ai entendu le Doctor hurler aussi..."

Pendant ce moment là...

Doctor à Sébastien: Je peux pas d'aider si tu n'arrêtes pas de vomir.

Clara: "Je sors."

Doctor: "Tu es certaine que ça va?"

Clara: "Je vais bien!!!"

Doctor: "Pas besoin de me crier après.."

Clara: "Désolée..."

Elle sortie...

Un peu plus tard...

Doctor arrêtant: "Ouch...Désolé...C'est trop difficile...et c'est étrange...Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant..."

Sébastien: "Argh..." fit-il en se pliant à deux et vomissant...

Doctor: "Ouf...Ouch...Trop rapide...Cette fois...."

Sébastien: "Quoi?"

Doctor: " Désolé. Je me parlais..."

Jack et Owen: "yeurk..."

Clara: Doctor ça?#

Doctor: " Sébastien a encore vomi...Je sors aussi....."

Clara partit..

Jack: "Wah!!"

Clara: "Désolé..."

Le Doctor arriva peu après...

Ils parlèrent un peu et après Clara dit: "J'ai un plan plus simple"

Jack, Owen, le Doctor: "Quel est-il?."

Clara: "Mettre Marianne et Sébastien dans la même pièce..."

Jack: "C'est une très bonne idée."

Doctor: "Je suis d'accord."

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

L'après-midi suivant rendu quasiment à l'heure du thé...

Moi à Sébastien: J'ai quelque chose à te dire...et aussi aux autres...Mais, en premier...J'aimerais savoir si tu avais pas fait un rêve...

Sébastien: Bien sûre que oui, des milliers...Mais, il y en a un que je me souviens très bien étrangement...Alors que ça fait vraiment plusieurs...

Moi: Moi...aussi...

Sébastien: Vraiment?

Moi: Oui...Euh, en pensant...Mon autre prénom c'est Christine.

Sébastien: Quoi?!

Moi: Pourquoi quoi?

Sébastien: C'est trop étrange...Euh

Moi: Pourquoi...Le plus étrange...Ce serait d'avoir fait le même rêve...

Sébastien: Tu crois ça, toi aussi.

Moi: Oui, sinon pourquoi serait-on connecté....Enfin quasiment connecté...

Sébastien: En fait...Est-ce que je peux me lancer...

Moi: En premier...

Sébastien: Non moi...

Un moment plus tard

Moi: Nous n'allons pas passer l'après-midi à nous chicaner...Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas un roche-papier ciseau...

Sébastien: Bonne idée...Ah, je crois que j'ai des sous sur moi...

Moi: Un pile ou face...C'est vrai que c'est plus simple..

Sébastien trouvant une pièce de monnaie et dit à la regarda: Par chance, J'ai une pièce de 25 cents*...Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Moi: Je prends face

Sébastien: Je lance la pièce...

Moi: J'aimerais mieux essayer de dormir...J'ai pas vraiment pu en cause que j'arrêtais pas de vomir...

Sébastien me regarda étrangement, mais ne dit rien et se coucha lui aussi.

♠♠♠♠♠

Moi me réveillant à même temps que Sébastien.

Moi et Sébastien: En même temps...C'est trop weirdo.

Moi: Weirdo?

Nous éclatâmes de rire...

Sébastien: Nous avons parler à même temps...

Moi: Tu lance, la pièce...J'espère que tu as le coup pour ça...Je te rappelle que j'ai pris face...

Sébastien: J'y vais...

Il la lança et le 25 cent la flippant et il la remis dans la main..

Sébastien: Face...

Moi: Tu es doué...Du premier coup...

Sébastien: Je vais juste réessayer au cas où...

Il le refit et dit après que la pièce soit tombé dans sa main: Face...

Il ragea sa pièce et je dis bon, je vais commencer...Mais, en résumé...J'ai fait un rêve qui se passe dans le futur où J'était dans l'espace dans un vaisseau spatiale...Le vaisseau a été attaqué par je ne sais quoi...

Sébastien me regarda étrange...

Moi: Quoi?! dis-je en m'arrêtant...

Sébastien: C'est un peu pareil...J'ai l'impression..

Moi: Comment ça...Je vais continuer à raconter

Sébastien: Ça va aller? Tu es sûre?

Moi: Je...vais essayer au moins...Puis par des pieuvres géantes...Nous avons perdu le pilote...après qu'un Sébastien...aie essayé de nous aider...mais porte bloquée

Je continuai à raconter et fini......

Sébastien écarquilla les yeux...

Moi: Quoi...dis-je très pénible.

Sébastien: J...J'ai fait...le...même......rêve...

Moi: Mon...ven...ven..tre

Sébastien:...Moi...mal...au...coeur

Nous vomîmes en même temps...

Moi: Je...J'ai...im...impres...impressi...impress...impression...ça...tourne...

Sébastien: Moi...aussi...

Nous finîmes par nous évanouir et tomber par terre.

Owen se précipita: alors et fit: "Wah...Ils ont aussi vomi......"

Doctor passant par là et vit: Owen...

Owen se retourna: "Euh, Je ne vous aie pas vu venir..."

Doctor: "J'allais voir ma compagne de voyage" précisa-t-il...

Owen: "OK... Mais pourquoi vous vous être arrêter?..."

Doctor: "Sébastien and Marianne, ils vont bien?"

Owen: "Pour dire... Non..."

Le Doctor s'approcha et vit: "Argh...Euh ils se sont évanouis?"

Owen: "Oui... Et au même moment... Clara a vraiment eu une bonne idée..."

Doctor: "Je vais t'aider à les remettre dans leur lit après avoir nettoyer."

Owen: ": Besoin...de...demander à Jack."

Doctor: "Pas besoin."

Le Doctor partit chercher de quoi nettoyer et reviens, nettoya, puis aida à remettre Sébastien et Marianne dans leur lit...

♠♠♠ ♠

Huit jours plus tard et peut-être presque neuf.

Moi revenant du T.A.R.D.I.S laquelle avait finalement pu se recharger, je dit: Doctor...Je dois retourner chez moi, je vais sûrement bientôt recommencer l'école. Alors...

Sébastien: Rah faut déjà partir...

Doctor: Si tu te demandes, si tu peux voyager avec moi pas pour ces temps-ci...Peut-être une autre fois je suis désolé...

Stéphane: Et j'ai besoin de toi au labo!!! Ok...Et j'essayerai pas de retenter cette expérience là...

Clara: Finalement, nous avons réussi a régler se problème...Elle pensa: Grr, il m'a rien dit au sujet de Jack...

Jack: Clara Pourquoi tu me fixes...

Doctor: Je ne crois pas qu'elle te fixe...C'est un peu compliqué pour dire dit-il en lui pointant son manipulateur de vortex...et si je te le dis ça va te gâcher ton ...enfin tu sais quoi...

Jack: Oh ok...

Jack lui chuchota quelques chose..

Doctor: Oui, c'est ça et l’a même utilisé...**

Jack fut surpris et ne dit rien.

Doctor: Clara et Marianne, Sébastien, Stéphane retourné au T.A.R.D.I.S Je vais venir vous rejoindre dans pas longtemps...

Clara restant planté là.

Doctor: Clara...Pourquoi tu reste là...Je te le dirais plus tard...

Clara: Je vais te le rappeler! dit-elle en partant

Doctor à direction de Jack: Au moins pas tous quand même...

Jack: En fait pourquoi elle est spéciale...Enfin, j'ai l'impression...

Doctor: Elle a sauté dans ma Timeline bref...Alors, je l'ai eu plusieurs fois et j'ai compris, ça il y a peu, même si ça fait déjà un moment. Aussi elle sera peut-être comme une ombre dans le future...Bon, je dois y aller.

Jack: Au revoir!

Doctor: Au revoir...

Je finis par être chez moi, après avoir laissé Sébastien chez lui malgré sa résistance..

**Fin?**

\-----

*Ça équivaut en euro à 0.1725 €  et à livre sterling (c'est la monnaie britannique ), ça équivaut à £ 0,1233 (en anglais, le signe et toujours avant le nombre de monnaie...Oui, c'est étrange enfin je trouve)...

**Oui, j'ai déjà écouté The Day of the Doctor (Le jour du Docteur)...


End file.
